


Fresh Start

by SleepyQuartz



Series: Twisted Shenanigans [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyQuartz/pseuds/SleepyQuartz
Summary: New Year's Eve is all about having fun with friends and family and being with the people you love as the old year ends and a new one starts.If you're standing next to someone you fancy and the feeling's mutual, the tradition is to share a kiss as the clock strikes midnight.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twisted Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141478
Kudos: 6





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sky is an OC created by one of my mutuals on Twitter and graciously allowed me to post this work! Thank you again Mar ♡

It was the eve of New Years and everyone was having fun mingling and counting down the minutes before the clock struck midnight, signaling the start of the new year. However, not everyone was enjoying the festivities. In particular, one girl by the name of Sky was in one of the spare rooms of the Scarabia dorm, looking for that perfect hair clip she wanted to wear.

“Sky, you’ve already been sitting here for almost 30 minutes staring at those clips! Just pick one already so we can go! The party is gonna be over and we’ll miss everything!” the small fiery cat yelled, arms crossed in annoyance.

“I can’t Grim, I have to choose the perfect one to match the party setting! I need it to match! Especially since Kalim was nice enough to host this party and invite us,” the petite girl responded with, eyes still focused on the two clips placed before her.

When Sky heard there was going to be a New Years party, she became excited and started asking Kalim if there was anything she could do to help in preparing. With his ever bright smile, he simply replied that all she needed to do was come as herself and have a fun time. Jamil appeared right after and stated that he would take everything himself like he normally did.

Wanting to make the perfect impression like she always did, the young girl headed over to Sam’s shop, wondering if there was anything there she could buy that would go well with her outfit she had already planned out. Not one to ever miss out on a sale from a potential customer, the shopkeeper had plenty of items one could choose to purchase, as long as they had the Madol. Looking at the table before her, the girl saw multiple hair clips that she liked, and struggled to choose one to buy.

“If you like, I could possibly strike a deal with you so that way you don’t have to choose? You seemed to be troubled at coming to a decision,” Sam voiced.

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly-”

“It’s no problem at all, take your time and just let me know whenever you’re ready. We’ll work out the deal later.”

After 10 minutes of racking her brain, Sky finally settled on two beautiful hair clips. One had reds mixed with yellows and oranges, reminding her of the lively Scarabia dorm. The other was yellow with brown and some black mixed in, the colors giving off a sense of ferocity and strength, as if it came from Savanaclaw itself.

“I’ll take these ones!”

“Perfect, and because I’m feeling extra generous on this fine day due to the holidays, we’re having a buy one get one free sale just for today.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind paying for both!”

The shopkeeper shook his head and rang up one, placing both clips in a small bag. Taking her payment, he opened up his trusty register and placed the money inside, grinning when the deal was finished.

“Thank you Little Demon! All the best for your future.”

“Sky, we have 15 minutes left! Pick one!”

Before Sky could say something, a knock on the door was heard causing the two to look towards that direction.

“Hey Sky, you okay in there? You’ve been gone for a while now!”

“Yes I’m fine! I’ll be there in a few!”

“Can I come in? It’s me Ruggie.”

Freezing for a moment, she stared at the ground before looking back at the door. “S-Sure…”

Letting himself in, the hyena grinned as he saw his favorite person sitting on a pile of pillows. His grin quickly turned into a frown as he saw Sky look unhappy.

“Ya know, if you keep frowning eventually your face will get stuck like that Shishishi!”

“Ruggie...I don’t know which one I should wear. Both of them would look perfect with the theme that Jamil put out and I don’t want anyone to see it thinking it’s out of place…” she lamented.

Sitting down in front of her, the boy picked up both the clips and stared at them, flipping them at different angles to see what they looked like. After a few moments he stared straight at her and in a serious tone remarked, “You don’t have to get so stressed about it. You take things so seriously.”

“Huh?!”

“No one will judge you for one little thing looking out of place. If anything, they’re excited for the fact that the new year is right around the corner. Speaking of that, we’ve got ten minutes left and you’re still in here! I’ve been waiting to hang out with you since you left!”

Staring at him, Sky was rendered speechless at how honest Ruggie was being tonight. She was so caught up in making sure everything about her looked perfect that she completely forgot about spending time with him! She was about to apologize to him when suddenly he jumped up, pulling her up with him.

“Wait Ruggie I’m not ready! I still need to choose one!”

Sighing, the boy chose the brown and yellow clip and stuck it in her hair, before leading her out of the room. “You’ve been in there long enough! We need to go before it hits midnight!”

What Ruggie didn’t mention was the exact reason why he wanted Sky to come out to the party, which is what every young couple tended to experience when the clock struck midnight on New Years Eve.

**_A kiss to ring in the new year._ **

For a while now Ruggie had been harboring a crush on the blue haired girl but didn’t want to say anything since he was lowkey afraid she would reject him. But once he heard Kalim would be throwing a party, he felt that would be the perfect chance to confess and possibly kiss her! That is...if she would be okay with it.

The boy’s ears suddenly flattened down as he realized she could possibly say no, or worse, stop talking to him entirely. Was this even a good idea? Before he could even say anything, Kalim showed up and greeted the pair.

There you two are! It’s almost time for us to start the countdown! Jamil gave us all poppers to shoot off when it’s done!” 

Handing each of them a small popper, the dorm leader fluttered off to other guests, making sure they each got one as well. The pair stood there for a good minute before Ruggie turned to her and suggested they go outside where the cool air was. Nodding, Sky followed him and the two stared at the rest of the party goers who were having and chatting excitedly about the goals they wanted to accomplish for the upcoming year.

“Hey Sky...I got somethin’ I wanna tell you. And you don’t have to say anything, even listenin’ is fine.”

Staring at him, she nodded to show that she was indeed listening. In her mind, she was slightly nervous due to not knowing what Ruggie was going to say. She hoped that she would pick the right response when it was her turn to speak!

“This past year we’ve really gotten to know each other and honestly? I’m grateful for it ya know? Remember when you said you wanted to make me a meal and you thought it was ruined? The fact that you were willin’ to do that for me made me so happy and ever since then, I’ve really enjoyed our time together.”

“Y-You said you wouldn’t bring it up again!” she stuttered, now embarrassed at being reminded of the cooking incident that happened a while ago.

“Sorry, sorry hehe. I couldn’t help it.” He grinned as he ruffled her hair, his heart fluttering at how cute she looked in her flustered state.

“But seriously tho, I’m glad we became friends and this year has been super crazy. I hope next year is even better than the last…”

“We’re down to one minute everyone! Get ready!” a random partygoer yelled.

Eyes widening, Ruggie realized that this was the moment he was waiting for. It was either now or never!

“Hey Sky?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Before the new year ends, I just wanna say...thanks for being there. And uh...if you don’t mind. C-Could I kiss you when it hits midnight?”

“H-Huh? W-Why?! A-Are you sure about this?!?”

“‘Course I’m sure. I just….really like ya and yeah….I mean if ya don’t wanna I understand…”

“I-I mean if you really want to….Because I actually...really like you too?”

With a blush still apparent on Ruggie’s face, the male cleared his throat as he got closer to the girl, arms wrapping around her lithe frame. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to initiate the kiss, mind still in a flustered state. His ears picked up everyone’s voices yelling happy new year and before he could back out, he leaned his head to the side and gently placed his lips on hers.

A few seconds felt like minutes as the pair finally pulled away, Sky’s face redder than usual. As Ruggie opened his mouth to say something she buried his face in his chest, too flustered to even say anything. The boy couldn’t help but laugh as he held her close, the sky lit up with fireworks of various colors.

“Happy New Year Sky~”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've actually written anything but I have Twst and all my lovely Twitter mutuals to thank for allowing me to rediscover my love for writing. I hope you enjoyed this piece of work!


End file.
